the_land_of_saudadefandomcom-20200214-history
Mona fa Soli
Mona fa Soli (born 1 Ohre 2463 AF) is a Pyeri Elemental born in the small Pyere village of Pigtrop, though all public records falsely claim she was born in The Minister's City in Mokita. She is the older twin sister of So fu Lune (known to the public as Sun), who was prophesied to save Saudade from civil unrest, massacres, and war. In 2480 AF, following her brother's murder, she began impersonating him by cutting her hair and pretending to be him. She did this to keep the spirits of the people up, as they had looked to her twin as their only hope for a brighter future. When not impersonating her brother, she operates under the alias Moon. Early Life According to public record, Mona was born in The Ministry Castle to two wealthy and politically important Pyeri Elementals. This is a false report, created by the Ministry to supposedly protect her brother's true identity, though the few dissenters who know the truth about his origins argue otherwise, claiming that the Ministry wanted to claim the prophesied savior of the UEN as one of their own. In reality, Mona was born in the small Pyere village of Pigtrop, located in the Southern Region of the state near the border with Tarye. She was born three minutes before her twin brother, So fu Lune. Mona's father, Soli fu C'pore, worked as a blacksmith at the time, while her mother, Lune fa So, worked in a local pub. The family had very little money, Mona's parents were dismayed to see that they had had twins instead of a single child, as they were unsure they would be able to provide for two children. For a time, they contemplated giving up Sun—the younger twin—to be cared by distant relatives in Mokita. Patron Ceremony and Prophecy (See also: Sun's Prophecy) Three months after the twins' birth, the children had their joint Patron Ceremony in a small, local Fayshin. Mona's ceremony went off without incident, and she gained the Patron Fayne Lain. Moments later, Sun was in the midst of gaining his own Patron Fayne, Ohre (an incredibly rare thing for a child born outside of The Ministry Castle), when smoke began to mysteriously fill the room. All in attendance claim that a message appeared in the smoke, displaying a prophecy that was hastily written down by multiple people: "The sun of Sonder has finally come, retribution has begun. The White will fall, for at his call, the bloodshed will soon end for all." One of the people who had witnessed the message was a Ministry official, who immediately had Mona, Sun and their parents travel with her directly to The Minister's City. Upon arrival, Sun was greeted as a hero (his birth name, So fu Lune, completely disregarded) and was raised in the castle alongside the UEN's elite, including Minister Sora fa Pre's own children. Time at Castle Mona, while still given a privileged lifestyle, was often disregarded in favor of her famous brother, oftentimes being forgotten. Due to this, she spent much of her childhood studying both intellectual pursuits and perfecting her magic abilities, in an attempt to gain attention from her parents, peers, and country. By her teens, she had fallen in love with the Minister's son, Damo fu Sora, though it was unclear if he reciprocated her feelings. In 2478, the night before she, Sun, and Rea left the castle, she wrote him a letter professing her feelings, though she never sent it.